ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Stage 1 Traveling/Punch
Ben takes his fist and runs up to a goon. He knocks him down, flipping him over and kicking him to the ground before twisting his arms. Another goon shows up and Ben kicks him, before twisting and punching him in the fast. A third goon appears and tackles Ben. Ben flips him over, then kicks him the groin, knocks him down in the gut and punches him in the face, sending him to the wall. Two more goons show up and punch Ben, but he jumps up and roundhouse kicks them to the ground before breaking their arms. New: Trophy - First 5 Goons Defeated Ben looks around, and looks at the observation deck. Two guards look at him, and point their weapons at Ben. " You move towards us, and we give the signal to blow up the city. " Ben turns his head, and clicks on his Omnitrix Symbol. " Anyone there? Anyone at all? " There's a few clicks there and there, and then someone picks up. " Ben? Is that you? " a female voice says. " Hello Gwen. " " Ben, why are you contacting me from... wait. Omni Asylum!?! Why are you talking to me there? " " Gwen. Viglax is loose again. This time he's trapped all of us inside. " " All the inmates aren't... " " They are Gwen. Worse. Azmuth and Grandpa have been taken. I don't know who is where. I need a map of the Asylum. Specially the Entrance Hall and the Medical Facility. Can you... do that for me? " " Yes. Let me just go to the Base. " Ben walks around into a door, and starts running thru the halls. Ben enters the hall and sees two goons. He runs up, and silently kicks one down before grabbing another goon and throwing him to a wall. 8 more goons show up, as Ben takes his fist, and knocks two to the ground, kicks one in the groin, twists two other's arms, and then pushes the rest to the wall. Ben continues down the hall and turns to the right. There is an object there. He picks it up, and it disappears into his pocket. Two more goons show up and punch Ben, but he jumps up and roundhouse kicks them to the ground before breaking their arms. New: Trophy - Find Computron Trophy 1 He turns left, and starts running again. As he runs, Gwen responds. " Alright. I got the maps. " 'New: Omni Asylum Maps ' " Got them. I'm heading to the Medical Facility. " Ben says. " Alright. Ben... be careful please. " Gwen stops communicating as Ben turns and reaches a set of doors. He opens them and runs down a brick road, towards another building to the side. A goon runs up to him but is quickly kicked down. After a bit he goes to the right, before reaching the doors, and opening them. Click Here to Continue.png|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Nightmare 1 Category:Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum